


House of Cards

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Harems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Agatha Christie Code states that the human brain can only stay focused on nine characters at once.</p><p>Twelve girlfriends is probably too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards

One daiquiri and a lemon drop, and Tiffany’s giggling like you’re the funniest thing in the world. You weren’t even trying to get her loaded (like you do with Audrey, because plastered is the only way she’s semi-sufferable)- Tiffany asked for a drink, and you never tell a girl “no”.

She’s a curious drunk, suddenly interested in everything about you when you’ve been holding conversations solely on her favourite colour and the importance of studying up until now- and it’s all about “How many girls have you slept with,” “Have you ever cheated,” and “Are you seeing anyone else?”

Well, you’re dodging Nikki’s line of sight as she speaks, and you really hope Momo isn’t at home, because you’re planning to bring Tiff back tonight. You’re a little glazed though, so you actually give her the truth for the last one, “Yeah, but only like nine other girls.”

And she laughs! God help her; you’re gonna fuck this chick’s brains out. Again.

Shit goes downhill real quick, because you forgot the first thing about girls: girls talk. Fuck one over, you’re locked out of the extended friends group for life. Watch closely, because things move fast:

Nikki wasn’t alone (of course, she hates going out) but with Audrey. Audrey, the jealous mega bitch, that sees you and decides to rip Tiffany a new one. Nikki of course overhears, so you never hear from her again (but she’s a rare exception to the nature of women, so her part in this is really a dead end). Tiffany tells Kyanna, Kyanna tells Beli, and Beli tells Aiko (really a shame; with Aiko all you had to do was order a pizza and she’d still put out). Aiko is the one you really blame, because Aiko’s the one who told Jessie. You liked Jessie. Honestly, truly liked Jessie. She was always happy to see you, always down to tumble, and she couldn’t care less how many girls you were bedding.

Except one of those girls was her daughter. You really regret never asking her last name.

Jessie passed it on to Lola, but at that point, you didn’t give a shit about her.

That left you with a catgirl, an alien, and a couple love fairies. Momo as actually really sweet about the whole ordeal, offering to comfort you (and soak up the extra attention). Turns out Celeste’s species isn’t monogamous, so she’s more than happy to continue your relationship. Venus loses interest after that, and you’ll always miss her- she is a literal goddess- but Kyu’s not going anywhere. If anything, she’s even more devoted to helping you rebuild a harem- which you are not against. As long as Kyu’s in it.

It’s all been to impress her, anyway.


End file.
